Aka Leaf High
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: Not your average high school AU, it's AKATSUKI PAIRINGS! Main: SasoriTenten Side: ItachiSakura, InoDeidara and TobiHinata
1. Chapter 1

Aka Leaf High

Author's Note!!

OK, so this is a high school AU with a twist. I am NOT doing the normal pairings, whatever that may be…no Sasu/saku, Naru/Hina, Neji/Ten or Shika/Ino/Tem. Nope, none of those. Instead, it's the Akatsuki! Sasori and Tenten are the main couple, with Ino and Deidara, Sakura and Itachi and Tobi and Hinata. So, if you don't like these or you hatethe Akatsuki…well that sucks then:D So here's chapter 1.

Chapter 1: Transfer Students

Tenten sat in her homeroom class, doodling on her sheet of paper. The morning was always boring, partly because homeroom was just an attendance class basically. Across the room Sakura was falling asleep on her desk, and Ino was yelling at Chouji…again. Next to her sat Hinata, who was finishing some homework that Tenten had given her advice on. The teacher, Kakashi stood up and cleared his throat. Sasuke lightly hit Sakura to wake her up, and everyone's eyes shifted to the front. "Good morning everyone, today will be slightly different then normal because you are going to be having 4 transfer students in your classes. In total, 10 new students are coming to our school, so please treat them kindly. You can come in guys." 4 boys, all in a line approached the front and looked out at the class. "Now, introduce yourselves." A boy with black hair bounded forward, "my name is TOBI and I'm a good boy!" Whispers rang through the room, "what a freak" or "good at what exactly?" Tenten could swear she saw Hinata blush slightly, but she wasn't sure. "OK, thank you Tobi…next?" A blonde boy with blue eyes and EXTREMLY long hair stepped forward next. "Um, I'm Deidara and I think art is a bang, un!" Ino rolled her eyes, "what's with that un thing?" Kakashi nodded and the next boy stepped forward. He had piercing eyes, that Tenten was unconsciously staring at, and a shock of bright red hair. "My name is Sasori. Pleased to meet you." Now many in the class with good hearing could hear him mumble "not". After the last boy had introduced himself as Itachi, the 4 took seats in the back of the class and Kakashi continued reading his book, and the rest of the class finished up whatever they had been doing.

"Sasuke…what's wrong?" Sakura was standing in the hallway with her hand on the young Uchiha's shoulder. Suddenly he turned and forced her hand off while glaring at her. "Shut up and leave me alone!"

"But we're friends…just tell me what's wrong!" Sasuke looked at her for a moment before smacking her hard in the face, Sakura stumbled back into the locker and began to cry. "When I say shut up…you listen to me. Got it bitch?" Tenten came charging around the corner, and punched Sasuke from behind. "Don't touch her you asshole!"

"This has NOTHING to do with you, so unless you WANT pain, get the hell away and pretend you never saw this." Sakura's tears poured more freely and she slumped to the ground. "Tenten just run! He's right this doesn't have anything to do with you!" Tenten shook her head and kicked Sasuke in the stomach. "You need serious help bastard!" Sasuke let out a small growl and grabbed Tenten's shoulders, throwing her into the wall. She attempted to hit him once again, but he stopped her hand and twisted her wrist, breaking it. He punched her face, once, twice and the third time she started to cough blood. "SASUKE STOP! PLEASE!"

"Shut up bitch! I ALREADY TOLD YOU SHUT UP TWICE," he turned to the girl against the locker, "now you…are just too mouthy and noisy! So I'm going to enjoy knocking the shit out of you!" Sasuke kicked her a few times, and punched her stomach. More blood flew out of her mouth and Tenten's eyes became slightly hazy. "Get your hands off her now." A hand came out of nowhere and stopped Sasuke's punch. "You…YOU BASTARD!" All of Sasuke's anger was suddenly turned on the boy in front of them, which Tenten could vaguely recognize as the black haired student called Itachi. The red haired boy from class stood in front of Tenten and picked her bridal style. "Wh-what happened?" He looked down at her in a concerned manner. "That jackass was beating on you, can you even remember why?" She lifted her hand, incidentally using the same arm that had the broken wrist, to her face and then let out a sharp cry of pain. "Don't, use the other arm…he snapped your wrist." She nodded dully and slumped against his chest. "He…was yelling and smacking Sakura, so I ran in…and punched him. I can't really remember too much…" The red head nodded slowly and continued his pace. "You're Sasori right," he nodded once again, "well I'm Tenten, but…where are we going anyway?"

"The principal's office…where do you think?" The nurse's office was also connected, so after explaining the story to the higher ups, he would deposit Tenten there, and leave to see how Itachi had faired. Sasori opened the door, and coughed lightly. All eyes shot up and a collective gasp was heard. "What…the hell happened?"

"It seems she came along Sasuke Uchiha beating Sakura Haruno…and she intervened, which resulted in him taking his aggression out on her. She now has a broken wrist, she was coughing blood, and she's slightly disoriented." While Sasori explained what had happened, Tenten was dozing contently in his arms. **'He's warm…and really muscular. Mmmm, this feels nice.'**

"Tenten? Are you OK?" She shook her head, not wanting to leave the comfort of her savior's arms. "Can I just drop her off at the nurse's office?" The principal nodded and Sasori left the room. "Your friend scares me Sasori…"

"Which one?"

"The one that looks like a girl…"

"Deidara? He scares me too, plus he has stupid views on art. He likes it's fleeting…what a loser."

"I think it should last a long time…like those paintings." Sasori looked down at Tenten and blushed slightly. **'FINALLY someone sensible and understanding! She's a girl too…' **

And so ends the first chapter! OK, I feel the need to explain a few things…Sasuke was really pissed because of Itachi coming to his school and so he just kind of lost it. Sakura and him are normally friends, so that's why she asked if he was ok. And Tenten was kinda out of it for the time after Sasuke was hitting her. Repeated face blows ARE BAD:D That's why she thought that about Sasori…and all the "…" are her pausing and you get it right? OK, just clarifying! Give me feedback guys…please?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: YAY!! Thank you for reading…I really like writing this story, so I'm glad some people at least like reading it. Thanks for the reviews guys!

Aka Leaf High Chapter 2:

Tenten missed school the next day, mostly because she was too sore to move…but regardless. Sakura had gone though, as she wasn't as beaten up. Sasuke hadn't attended either, for he had been suspended and placed in therapy for anger issues.

Sasori was bored…and annoyed, for more reasons then one. Nothing was going on in class, except the fact that Deidara was screaming Katsu, and blowing up random objects, causing the teacher to pause the lesson. "DAMNIT DEIDARA STOP KATSU…ING THINGS! I CAME HERE TO LEARN!!!" He grinned and flipped his hair. "I'm having fun though Danna…plus, the pretty girls like it." Sasori rolled his eyes, Deidara was immature. Now, our favorite puppet master had another thing on his mind, that girl. The one that he saved from Itachi's little brother…she was oddly brave for a girl. AND she shared his opinion on art.

Lunch

Sasori was staring absently out the window when he saw someone walk up. It was Tenten, she was limping badly but she came to school anyway. "What a moron…"

"What was that Sasori," asked Itachi.

"Nothing." The red head stood up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Well, Danna's been acting funny." Itachi nodded slowly.

"Sasuke got into counseling right," asked Kisame. Again, a nod.

"Good the fucking bastard needs it."

With Tenten

Tenten was walking around the corner when someone ran straight into her. "Watch where yo- OH MY GOD SORRY!" Sasori, had just ran straight into the girl he had been looking for. "SHIT THAT HURT!" On inspection, he found that she was bruised almost every place visible. "What the hell are you doing in school like that?" She looked down at the ground and kind of shuffled. "I have to get a good education. I need to be here." Damn smart people, grades before health. "Go home, if I have to I'll bring you your homework, and tell you what happened in class. Just go home." She blushed, but he couldn't understand why. "Oh…thanks. You seem to be doing a lot for me these days. If there's anything I can to repay you, just tell me"

"Well, go home and get better. Then give Sasuke what he deserves OK? A good kick in the balls if you ask me…" Tenten giggled, and nodded. "Thanks again, Sasori right?" He nodded.

"Where do you live?" Tenten pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her address. "See you later then…Tenten." She turned around and ran out of the school, throwing her hand up in farewell. He did the same, and was quickly hugged from behind by Deidara. "DANNA'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Embarrassed," asked Itachi."

"NO NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!"

A/N: Wow this was way too short, but I'll probably update some time this week again…


	3. Chapter 3

Aka Leaf High Chapter 3: Party Time?

A/N: So I have a question…I'm considering adding some Hidan/Tem and maybe Kisame/Matsuri lol. Could you guys tell me what you think?)

_**You are invited to a party at **__**Akasuna**____**Sasori's**__** house on the 24**__**th**__** of December. **_

_**Please arrive at 6PM, and leave at 11PM.**_

_**Gifts are not necessary.**_

_**RVSP In person.**_

_****__**Akasuna**____**Sasori**___

"I'm what?"

"Invited to my party." Tenten looked up slowly from the paper in her hands to meet the red head's eyes.

"I don't mean to seem ungrateful…but why am I invited?"

"Because we need more people there and some of my friends think yours are cute and want you to bring them." "I see. Thank you then…I'll be there." Sasori nodded and walked away with more papers in his hands to hand out. 'That was odd.'

**AT THE PARTY**

Tenten rung the doorbell of the house, and glanced behind her at the other girls. All of them, even Tenten, were wearing dresses. Although, Tenten had been forced into a dark green halter dress, the other girls had no problems. Hinata was in a midnight blue dress with sparkles on it, Ino with a purple mini dress, and Sakura with a pink "princess style" gown. A boy in a black and white shirt opened the door, his hair looked oddly green and his eyes were two different colors. Overall? Intimidating. "Uh…we're here for the party," Ino said. The boy nodded and swung the door open wider, allowing them entrance. Two boys with black hair walked up and offered their arms immediately to Hinata and Sakura. "What the?" Ino was just as confused as Tenten, when the girls nodded and were swept away. "Well, Forehead has a guy…damn." Still wondering about the two guys, Tenten walked to the punch table. "Hey." She looked up to see Sasori giving her that…sorta smile. The smile that made you think he had dealt with a lot of shit during his life…the kind of smile that made her curious. "Hey…are you alright?" Sasori looked taken aback for a second, before he regained his composure. "Yeah…why do you ask?" She shook her head and went back to pouring a drink. "Never mind, see you on the dance floor later?" Sasori nodded and watched her walk away with an expression no one in the room could have read.

_****_The lights had long been turned down and it was a slow song playing. The colored Christmas lights lit up the room, and gave it a romantic feeling. Sakura had her head on the guy's shoulder that had taken her away earlier, Hinata was chatting with another boy and seemingly not stuttering at all. Ino on the other hand, had gone further then all of them and was locking lips with a blond boy under the mistletoe. "Hey…you alone?" Once again, it was the same red haired boy. "How come you always show up…?"

"I don't know. Do you want to dance?" Tenten nodded and Sasori took her hand, leading her to the center of the dance floor. After dancing for a while he looked at her. "Can I dip you?"

"WHAT?!"

"You know, when you get leaned towards the floor?"

"Um NO! You'll drop me."

"I swear I won't."

"NO!"

"Fine." And he did it anyway, Tenten let out a small squeal and grabbed harder on his shirt for support. "Please please please please don't drop me." He smiled that same one again, and Tenten looked into his eyes. The were dull, and full of what looked like traumatic experiences. "Your not OK," she whispered.

"…no, I can't say that I am."

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Do you trust me?"

He nodded, "do you?"

Tenten looked up at him and gulped, then nodded. "Yes. I do." Sasori dipped her once more, and spun around, so her hair trailed against the floor. "I'll tell you later then."

(A/N: I LIKE THIS CHAPPIE!! Sorry it's really rushed with Sakura/Itachi, Hinata/Tobi, And Ino/Deidara. I just see Itachi as a forward guy in this fic, trying to help his other friend get his girl too. Deidara and Ino met under the mistletoe and felt some sparks lol. Don't worry, their relationship isn't purely physical!)


	4. Chapter 4

Aka Leaf High Chapter 4: Tell me The Truth, if You Trust Me.

READ THIS GUYS!! PLEASE!!!!

I need to know what you would all think about me adding some Hidan/Temari, or Matsuri and someone, I was honestly thinking Kisame…lol, but can you PLEASE add your opinion on this in your review? Thank you!!!

Tenten was rather confused, she had only felt like this once before. She had found her childhood friend Neji laying on the ground unconscious and she had made him explain what happened. That…feeling of anger and wanting to protect them, was it really her business? She barely knew Sasori, yet…she felt safe around him and wanted to save him from something. Part of her told herself to stop playing the hero and let people live their own lives…but she couldn't let it go.

RINGGGG RINGGGG She looked up from the book she was reading and saw an unfimiler number on the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Tenten?"

"Sasori?!"

"Yeah…"

"How did you get my…phone number?"

"Deidara…he got it from Ino."

"Ah…so they're a couple now?"

"Seems like it." Damn this boy is even stoic on the phone…

"So…why did you call?"

"Will you come and meet me in an hour in the park?"

"I guess…why though?"

"You wanted to know about me right? Well…show up and I'll tell you. See you in an hour." And with that, he hung up the phone, and Tenten placed it on the hook. 'It's none of my business, but he's practically making it mine…'

An hour later, Tenten had brushed her hair and put on some better clothes then she was wearing and had reached the park. Sasori jumped down from a tree, and gave her a leaf. "…a leaf Sasori?"

"It's the first red leaf of the season. Fall's coming…"

"Oh…thanks." He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. Sasori brought her to a bench, hidden by trees on all sides. "Why is this here," she asked.

"Heh, I built it…it's my little escape…"

"Oh…well, it's very pretty and well built."

"Urm, thanks." They sat there for a few moments, Tenten vaguely looking around and Sasori staring hard at the ground. "So…I should tell you what I called you here for, I don't want to waste your time."

"Your not wasting my time…all I was doing was reading."

"…I don't have parents. They…were murdered. So I went to live with my grandma, and I don't know what happened…I guess she just got sick of me, but she…started beating me. And now…she does it pretty much everyday…and I don't know what to do. That's pretty much it, but…it's violent. Heh, I'm sorry, I sound like a whiner…"

"No…you don't. C-can…can I see?" Sasori looked confused for a split second and then nodded apprehensively. He slowly pulled his shirt off, and Tenten let out a gasp. Dark black splotches marred his skin and were all over his back and chest. "I-I'm sorry", she said and gave him a reassuring hug.

"Don't apologize…you didn't do it…"

"Sasori…I'm your friend right?"

"Well…if you haven't noticed, I'm not very social…so I don't know what to tell you. If your start glomping me and screaming 'Sori-kun!' I'll draw the line. But where we are now? I'd say yes…a good friend."

"Alright," she said standing up, "let's go!"

"Huh? Where?"

"To have some fun…I don't wanna sit here sad! Let's go get coffee or something, friend!"

"Do not call me that in public…do you know what the rest of the Akatsuki would do to me?"

"What's the Akatsuki?"

"Uh…my friend's and I call ourselves that."

"Oh…cool."

END CHAPTER!

To clarify, yes the Akatsuki is a gang. AND PLEASE READ THE STARTING AUTHOR'S NOTE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Aka Leaf High Chapter 5: Shelter: In your home, in your heart.

(To anyone who wanted longer chapters…the next 2, and including this one, are over 1000 words :D I hope you're all happy, I am!!)

Tenten was upset…she hardly ever saw Sasori at school, and he couldn't spend a lot of time with her after their class. Between that weird orange haired kid he was always with and his grandma, it seemed the world didn't want her to hang out with her new friend. "Hey," she looked up. It was him!

"Sori!"

"I'm sorry…I've been…busy."

"It's OK! How's…home?"

"Not any better," he sighed.

"Oh…do you wanna hang out after school?"

"Um…I'm busy, with the guys you know?"

"Right…call me later…if you have time that is."

"I will. Bye…" And he walked away…just like that.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMONOPQRSTUVWXYZ (New section of the story lol)

He put his key in the lock and turned it, pushed the door open and dropped his bag. He shook his hair, it was wet from the rain, and called out. "Grandma…I'm home."

"Oh good. I was just talking about you."

"…to who?"

"The police. I know what you do after school every day you little delinquent! Hopefully the cops will be here any minute and will come and take you away from me…forever." Sasori's eyes grew wide, he ran as fast as he could up the stairs and wrenched some things out of his closet, checked his bag quickly for his cell and wallet and jumped. He jumped right out his bedroom window, hit the ground hard but kept running. He knew very well the cops would be there any minute…and he knew there was only one place he could go.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"I hate it when it rains," she sighed. Tenten was bored and angry. Why didn't he care about her feelings? Friends don't ignore each other! "TENTEN OPEN THE DOOR NOW! PLEASE!!" She ran to her front door and wrenched it open, Sasori fell inside, soaking wet and slammed the door shut with his foot. "Sori…what the hell?!"

"I can't explain, just let me stay here please! PLEASE!"

"O-of course…what…WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"BECAUSE HE'LL KILL YOU! YOU CAN'T KNOW ALRIGHT?!" At this she fell silent…is this why he's been avoiding her? Is someone blackmailing him…someone threatening him?

"Sasori, please I want to help you! JUST TELL ME!"

"I CAN'T! YOU'LL HATE ME AND HE'LL HURT YOU!"

"WHAT DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO!?"

"Excuse me, open the door, whoever is inside." Tenten turned to Sasori, slowly, he looked straight at the ground. "Sasori…hide."

"W-what…?"

"Hide! Now," she hissed. He nodded and ran into the depths of her house, and Tenten opened the door. "Hello officer. Good evening, I'm sorry, I was on the phone with my father. We're not on good terms."

"I see, miss, do you know this young man?" The officer held up a picture of a red headed boy, that come to think of it looked exactly like Sasori. "His name is Akasuna Sasori, and we're looking for him."

"Oh, well, he goes to my school…but I've never really talked to him very much. May I ask why you're looking for him at this time of night? Most people, like myself are getting ready for bed. I am a student."

"Sorry to bother you miss, but this is slightly more important. We're looking for him because he is part of the local gang Akatsuki and is suspected of drug deals, gang beating of other teens, and vandalism. If you hear anything please call our station, have a good night miss."

"…you too officer." Tenten shut the door, locked it and leaned against it. After about 10 minutes of thinking she called out, "they're gone." Sasori trudged in from the other room and looked at her. Tenten's face was a mixture of anger, sadness and confusion. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Tenten…I thought…well…"

"Get out." Sasori's eyes grew huge and he jerked his head up towards her, then he nodded. "I understand…"

"No, I mean get out of the gang. It's going to ruin your life."

"I don't think you get it Tenten…you can't just leave one day! There's punishments…and sometimes they'll kill you!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU GET STARTED IN THIS STUFF ANYWAY?!"

"BECAUSE I HAD NO ONE AT ALL, YOU DIDN'T KNOW ME THEN! AND IF I WASN'T IN THAT GANG SASUKE COULD HAVE HURT YOU MUCH MORE THEN HE DID! YOU SHOULD STILL BE THANKING ME INSTEAD OF YELLING AT ME!"

"WELL, IF IT HAD MEANT GETTING PUNCHED A BIT MORE THAT'D BE FINE WITH ME IF YOU WEREN'T A GANG!"

"Look…can we…just not fight? I'm tired…I had to run from the cops remember…and…your supposed to be my friend. I appreciate that you care, but your not helping me right now…you're making me feel worse."

"I-I'm sorry…your right. Um, my bedroom's right over there…you can have the bed."

"No…I'd rather the couch."

"Why?"

"I don't do well with big spaces…I don't know why, I'm weird like that."

"Well, the couch sucks and is breaking…so, how about we both take my bed?"

"W-what?!"

"OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!! I DON'T FEEL LIKE THAT AT ALL!!" Sasori laughed, and shook his head. "It's alright, you spazz. That's fine with me…but…will your parents come home and flip?" Tenten went quiet for a moment and Sasori realized it. "Oh god…Tenten…I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"It's fine…I should have told you, it's my fault. Let's just go to bed alright…" Sasori started to walk towards her bedroom, and Tenten went into her closet digging for PJs. When she had changed, she found Sasori lying on her bed, in only boxers, reading her poetry book. "What the hell Sori?"

"Oh…sorry, do you want me to put on pants, I always sleep in boxers…heh." He looked sheepishly at her, but something in his voice told Tenten he was making fun of her. "No whatever's most comfortable. Doesn't bother me, why would it?" She crawled into bed, and covered herself up, clicking the light on her side. Sasori did the same, and whispered, "I like your jammies Tenten." Unknown to him, she blushed and said, "shut up…I like rabbits OK? Now good night!"

"Good night Tenten."


	6. Chapter 6

Aka Leaf High Chapter 6: Take A Hit, Cause I'd Do Anything For You.

Tenten rolled over and opened her eyes slowly, only to see another pair staring at her. "…AHHHH WHAT THE!? Oh god, it's just you…damn Sori don't scare me like that…"

"Heh…sorry. You look so adorable hugging your pillow like that." Tenten turned red and threw said pillow at him. "Sasori! Don't act like such a flirt!" He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and drank out of the orange juice carton. "You are the worst house guest ever Sori…"

"My bad, I'm set in my ways," he smiled sheepishly and took a wet rag around the rim, "there…Sasori germ free."

"Goof…I'm going to shower alright? Watch some TV or something…" Sasori nodded and flopped onto the couch while Tenten stole a towel from the hall closet.

An hour later, they were both showered and lounging in the living room. "You know, I need a house…and I won't be able to leave it much…"

"Well, you know…this may sound weird, but I kinda assumed you'd be living with me from now on."

"Oh…well, I don't want to…like make things hard for you or whatever."

"After last night do you honestly expect me to just let you leave?" He didn't answer for a while, just stared at out window. "…thank you. Thank you for caring…" Tenten turned his face towards her and said, "I'm your friend…of course I care." She wrapped her arms around him and Sasori nodded. "Friends…right." **Why do I feel like that's…not enough with this girl? **

"Sori…SORI! Snap out of it."

"Oh, sorry."

"So…how are you getting out of this gang?"

"I suppose I have to talk to Pe- I mean Leader."

"…Sori…what's he gonna make you do?"

"He may try to kill me…I have no idea."

"Which is better…death or jail?"

"Heh…I don't know…I think I'm too young to know."

"You ARE too young…you shouldn't have to make these choices…" Tenten stared at him, those eyes…the ones that just a short while ago were a mystery to her. Her eyes trailed down, onto his lips…why did those look so…inviting right now? Before either one knew what happened, their lips were connected and Tenten had her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Suddenly she pulled away, and Sasori stared at her in confusion. "Sori…I'm sorry, I don't know why…"

"Please…don't talk. You're spoiling the romantic feeling." And he leaned in again, capturing her mouth with his, moving in a slow easy rhythm. Tenten had one hand resting lightly on his strong chest, and the other pulling him closer. The red head internally smirked and rested one hand, on her leg, and the other cupped her cheek. "Sasori…please don't let them take you away from me. Just run, stay here…no one has to know," she breathed quietly.

"I can't do that…if I do, I have two groups looking for me…and running is worse then asking for release in gangs…"

"But…"

"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her again.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

He took a deep breath and walked inside. "Pein…I need to talk to you." A man stood up, from the position where he was sitting in the shadows and stepped forward. "What is it Sasori?"

"I…want out. I can't do this anymore."

"Heh…then we'll have to beat the stuff you know out of you. Konan, call everyone." Sasori gulped but stood firm, it could have been worse…right?

About 2o minutes later, everyone had arrived. They knew that when you get a call from Pein…you get where he needs you almost immediately. "Well everyone, glad to see you're here. Take your favorite weapon from the box and get in a circle around Mr. Akasuna."

"Where's Itachi and Tobi," asked Sasori.

"They took the way out that you did. Tobi got shot in the arm…dear, how painful. Your gonna bleed Sasori, and the secrets that you know will pour out too…"

"STOP! PLEASE!" A girl with twin buns ran into the warehouse and ran to envelope Sasori in her arms. "PLEASE…LET ME TAKE HIS PUNISHMENT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TENTEN?!" Sasori turned her around and shook her rather roughly, looking at her with pleading eyes."You have too many bruises to bear, let me take some hits for you…"

"Zetsu, grab dear Mr. Akasuna, and hold him in a prime viewing position. This will be more then punishment enough. I'm debating whether it'd be worse for him to watch…or experience. Let's find out shall we? Have at it guys." Now Tenten wasn't a dumb girl, she came armed…but having 6 people beat on you is a little much. One came at her with a three bladed scythe and sliced her leg in three neat lines, another with a bat aimed at her head.

"TENTEN!" Sasori was screaming as he fought Zetsu off him, and tried to get into the center of the ring. Tenten flung a kunai at one of the attackers, but they easily dodged it and in her momentary lapse of guarding, she was grabbed from behind and punched in the stomach. "LET HER GO NOW!! DEIDARA!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND, I LOVE HER! MAKE THEM STOP!" Said boy looked up and shook his head, "I'm sorry Danna…I have no choice."

The extremely tall man that was holding Tenten threw her into the middle of the circle again and a man with messy brown her smacked her with the bat. She screamed, her resolve breaking with every hit. "STOP PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Pein turned his head and gave Sasori an evil smile before turning to watch the fight again.

It was about two hours later when the gang finally finished their brutality, Tenten lay bloody and bruised on the floor and Pein swept away, the other members at his heels. "Your out Akasuna, hope this was a good enough warning to you, should the cops find out anything about us." Zetsu dropped him and tripped him as he scrambled to get to Tenten, the others laughed…even Dei. "Tenten…why did you do this? God…please tell me your OK."

"Heh…I'm fine…I did it because…I'll tell you later, can we get me fixed up now?" Sasori nodded and gingerly carried the girl in his arms, careful not to hurt her more. "Tenten…? I…really like you." She smiled and nodded.

"I really like you too Sasori."


	7. Chapter 7

Aka Leaf High Chapter 7: The Best Words and The Best I'll Ever Be.

Sasori knew it was time…he had to go back and talk to his Grandma, about…the gang, about Tenten…and about his future. Living with Tenten was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he had someone curled up next to him at almost all times, and everything she said sounded like music. "Tenten…you know I have to go, it has to been done."

"I know, but I'm scared of what she'll do to you."

"She can't hurt me…I have you to come home to."

"The way you talk…it makes sound like we're married Sori." Sasori turned as red as his hair and Tenten cracked up, with one last kiss he left the house and walked in the direction of his.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSRTUVWXYZ

KNOCK KNOCK. "Hel- oh it's you. Why are you here? I thought the police would have gotten you."

"Grandma…I came to tell you that I don't need you in my life anymore, I have a home, and someone who loves me. I quit the Akatsuki and I definitely paid the priced for leaving a gang. I'm trying…I really am, to be a better person and conquer my demons. I'm sorry we never had a good relationship…and that you never liked me. I just…thought you should know. If you need to contact me, you can leave a message at the school and they'd deliver it to me."

"Is that all you had to say," she screamed, smacking his face. "THERE'S NOT EVEN AN APOLOGY FOR MAKING MY LIFE A NIGHTMARE!" Slap…smack…here we go again…"I HATE YOU! MORE THEN ANYTHING! JUST LEAVE, GET OUT!"

Sasori walked out and she threw a book at his back from behind him, he didn't bother to dodge. It hit and dropped down. The red head walked to the mall, in search of new possessions.

ABDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Um, hello. Ino-chan said you lived here…are you Tenten, un?" Tenten nodded at the strange blond boy at her door and motioned him inside. "I'm sorry, I'm Ino-chan's boyfriend. Deidara, un. Nice to meet you, un!"

"Likewise…why are you here…Deidara?"

"Oh, I'm here to apologize, un. I hope you saw that I didn't do much of the beating…but I feel really bad for hurting Danna's love, un." Tenten turned crimson and laughed nervously. "Love, I doubt that…but um, it's OK I guess, I'm much better! Sasori's been taking care of me night and day…he just went to do some stuff today." The front door opened and Sasori stood there, shopping bags in hand. "D-dei?"

"DANNA, UN," the blond yelled and ran to Sasori, promptly tackling him to the floor.

"Get the hell off me! I refuse to speak to you after what you did asshole. I should hurt you for that…"

"SORI DON'T HE APOLOGIZED," Tenten shrieked. Deidara nodded profusely and smiled at Sasori. "See Danna, Ten-chan says it's OK…by the way Danna…when's the wedding," he smirked and laughed.

"Oh my god, Sori! I didn't even notice yet," she breathed. Tenten ran up and stroked Sasori's cheeks where an ugly green mark was forming. "Are they all over…" Sasori nodded grimly and Deidara chuckled. "Good old Chiyo eh? Well, I've gotta go out to lunch, Ino's waiting for me, un!"  
"Dei…thanks for coming…and please, get out. And bring as many as you can with you. Kisame could listen…and maybe even Hidan if you convinced him gangs were against his religion. Get out while you can…before Leader kills you." Deidara nodded and waved goodbye to both of them and walked out of the door. He poked his head back in once more to say, "I will Danna…you inspired me. I want to change…for you, and for Ino-chan, un. I'll get them out too I promise, un." Sasori smiled and gave Deidara a quick hug, and the blond smiled his big grin, before leaving.

The pair sat on the couch, and Tenten gently tugged upwards at the back of his shirt and placed her palm on one of the large marks adorning it. He gave a slight cringe and looked at her. She was crying…"I'm sorry..." and with that she wrapped her arms lightly around him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. "I don't ever want to see you hurt again Sori…"

"Tenten…I hope you know, that it nearly killed me to watch you get beaten up by those people. I…"

"You what…?"  
"I'm scared to tell you this…I don't…want you to leave."

"I'll never leave you."

"…I…love you. I want to be with you forever Tenten, I love you. You make every bad memory stop hurting and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you…so much."

"I love you too. Please…never leave me. I'd die, you're my everything." He smiled and wiped the tears around her eyes away. The red head's strong arms pulled her close and he brought his lips to her for a long loving kiss, before laughing. "Who would've thought…I found my angel. Damn, that's something I never would have thought would happen to me."

"I love so much," she sobbed, "so much…" Sasori could only smile…those were the greatest words in the world. "Don't cry…please?" Tenten nodded and looked up at him. Her favorite eyes in the world…finally looked happy and lively. "You're OK now aren't you Sori…?"  
"I'm the best I'll ever be…because I'm with you."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Sasori and Tenten walked to school, hand in hand, her head leaning on his shoulder and his resting on top of hers. Some of the older people in town gave them a big smile, and whispered things about young love. They got to the tall building and separated for their lockers, only to meet up again in homeroom. Ino was sitting comfortably on Deidara's lap, his fingers combing through her hair. When he saw Sasori walk in he pulled his bangs away from his eye revealing a large patch probably covering bruises. He flashed him a giant smile and made a thumbs up. Tobi was sitting on the desk, arm in a sling, cast thing and chatting avidly to Hinata while Itachi and Sakura were passing notes from across the room. Sasori and Tenten took two spots next to each other and immediately the girl's hand clamped around his. He smiled at her again and his heart swelled to an enormous size when the brown haired girl's face lit up. "Is it even possible to love someone as much as I do you," he asked.

"Well…if it makes you feel better…I couldn't tell you if I tried how much I love you," she laughed, "like…1478968650 gazillion, billion, trillion? Hmm that's a lot!"

"You're so silly sometimes…are you sure you're my age?" Tenten rolled her eyes and squeezed the boy's hand once more. The teacher walked in with two boys trailing behind her. One had silvery hair, and the other was tall and scary looking…with some weird shade of blueish black hair. "Holy shit…that's Hidan and Kisame!" Sasori's eyes flew to Deidara who smiled and nodded in satisfaction.

"I'm Hidan…I've been told I have a bad mouth and temper, frankly I don't give a damn. Don't piss me off."

"Well, I'm Kisame…I'd say I'm a nice guy, so I look funny. Don't remind me, the mirror does that every morning. I'm very strong…so sometimes I may hurt someone by accident…please try to treat me kindly."


End file.
